


It's The Thought That Counts

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Courting Reid [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Courtship, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Spencer tried to do something special for Rossi.





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Written for the prompt bells at both [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**holiday_prompts**](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/).

Spencer stood at the table looking glumly at his cookies. He couldn’t understand where he went wrong. He had followed the recipe and double checked every step and ingredient before baking them. 

He’d thought a lot about what to get Rossi for Christmas. Spencer couldn’t think of anything that he didn’t already own. That was when he thought of a tin of perfectly decorated gingerbread cookies. He wanted them to be pretty enough to hang on the tree. He thought the bell-shaped cookie cutter he’d found would help him bake the perfect gift. Maybe the next batch would be perfect.


End file.
